1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED array warning light system and more particularly pertains to rendering towers, cables and tall buildings visible to approaching aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating tall structures rendering them visible to aircraft are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Various firms including TWR Lighting, Inc manufacture conventional L810 lights using incandescent lamps and tensed domes.
Dialight Corp. (http://www.dialight.com) has a Light Emitting Diode (LED) based L810 light on the market. This light uses an LED array, a single or dual Fresnel lens composed of heavy glass, and a lenticular array to provide the requisite beam azimuthal spread. The elevational directivity of the beam is established by the height relationship of the LEDs to the lens focal ring. The LED array used comprises 16 specialty LEDs affixed to a centrally disposed aluminum chimney-like structure for heat dissipation. The cost of the Dialight product is at least double the projected cost of the subject invention which uses readily available LEDs and conventional printed circuit board materials and does not require a special lensed dome.
The FAA requires that obstructions to aircraft, such as towers, cables, and tall buildings be fitted with visible elements to render these highly visible to approaching aircraft. FAA Advisory Circular AC-150/5345-43E forms the specification for these lights. Of these elements there exists a requirement for a low intensity steady burn red light system, designated the L810, to be placed in accordance with a set plan at levels on all towers potentially forming a hazard to air navigation. The L810 system generally incorporates a light source and a lensed dome directing red light into a 360 azimuth around the obstruction and within a band 10 degrees wide about a plane anywhere from 4 to 20 degrees above the horizontal. The minimum intensity of the L810 light is 32.5 candela. The conventional L810 employs an incandescent lamp appearing in bulb form having a long circular filament and a threaded base. The lensed dome comprises a red filter glass structure having a molded Fresnel outer portion and a lenticular array inner portion. The substantially white light produced by the filament is focused vertically into the 10-degree zone by the Fresnel portion and dispersed uniformly into the 360-degree zone by the lenticular array portion.
There are some LED based obstruction lights on the market, however all of these employ a Fresnel lens and internal lenticular array to product the requisite beam characteristics. Also, there is a requirement for a 2,000-candela flashing light designated the L864 light which is now generally satisfied with a xenon gas discharge lamp, however, an LED based L864 equivalent is available overseas, however the US version is in approval testing.
There is a need to simplify the optical systems of LED based aircraft obstruction-lights and the subject invention substantially fills that need. There are additional industrial and vehicular warning light applications that can benefit from the LED array warning light invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an LED array warning light system that allows rendering towers, cables and tall buildings visible to approaching aircraft.
In this respect, the TED array warning light system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rendering towers, cables and tall buildings visible to approaching aircraft.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved LED array warning light system which can be used for rendering towers, cables and tall buildings visible to approaching aircraft. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lighting systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved LED array warning light system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved LED array warning light system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises fifteen elongated plate-like struts 24 vertically aligned in a generally conical configuration. Each strut has a short horizontal upper edge and a parallel short horizontal lower edge. Each strut also has a long inner edge and a parallel long outer edge. Next-provided are six light emitting diodes (LED""s). Each diode has an external light emitting portion and an internal non-light emitting portion, each affixed one above the other to the outer edge of each strut. A horizontal small top disk is next provided. The top disk has a centrally disposed vertical axis. The top disk also has fifteen radial slots. Each slot receives and is affixed to an upper edge of an associated strut. Also provided is a horizontal large bottom disk. The bottom disk has a centrally disposed vertical axis. The bottom disk also has fifteen radial slots. Each slot receives and is affixed to a lower edge of an associated strut. The axes of each associated top and bottom disk are a common vertical axis. The disks are sized whereby the LED""s are at an angle of between 3 and 25 degrees, preferably 10 degrees, from the common vertical axis. Next provided is an array base. The array base has a lower face and an upper circular face receiving and supporting the bottom disk and struts, top disk and LED""s. The struts, disks and LED""s constitute a light source array. A threaded attachment is provided. The threaded attachment depends downwardly from the lower face of the array base. The disks and struts are fabricated from electrically insulating material with a thermally insulating layer and with electrically conductive lines for conducting power to the LED""s. Next provided is a base. The base has a threaded internal socket. The internal socket has electrically conductive portions for receiving the threaded attachment and the passage of electrical energy from a remote power source to the LED""s. Lastly, a translucent dome is provided. The dome is supported by the base with an open top for the dissipation of heat and with a lenticular array to provide azimuthal spread.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved LED array warning light system which has all of the advantages of the prior art lighting systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved LED array warning light system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved LED array warning light system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved LED array warning light system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such LED array warning light system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an LED array warning light system for rendering towers, cables and tall buildings visible to approaching aircraft.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved LED array warning fight system comprising a plurality of struts in a generally conical configuration. Each strut has an upper and lower edge and an inner and an outer edge. A plurality of light emitting diodes are affixed one above the other to an edge of each strut. A top disk with radial slots receives and is affixed to an upper edge of an associated strut. A bottom disk has radial slots which receive and are affixed to a lower edge of an associated strut. The disks are sized whereby the LED""s are at an angle of between 3 and 25 from the axis These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompany-ng drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.